


there's something about the way you are

by FlyingFleshEater



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFleshEater/pseuds/FlyingFleshEater
Summary: she really liked her





	there's something about the way you are

Oksana turns her key in the lock. The door opens freely and she shoulders her way inside. She drops her keys in the tray on the table just inside and they settle with a clink of metal on porcelain. “Eve?” she calls out as she shuts the door behind her and begins to take off her coat.

“In here,” comes the response from the living area and Oksana allows a small smile. She heads first for the bedroom, not even looking Eve’s direction, and puts away her coat before heading to the bathroom. Her gun is next, put away in its drawer. She goes back to her bedroom and the vanity to take down her elaborate hairdo. In the living room she can hear the sound of the television playing but nothing else.

She follows her usual routine without hurry, but it is difficult. An excitement is building within her, pressing up under her ribs. She wants to rush but forces her hands to remain calm and steady as she removes her makeup and applies moisturizer. The windows on either side of her vanity are open and the curtains blow gently in the breeze. Outside birds chirp and horns honk and inside Oksana blocks out the sound and listens all the more intently for some sound from the other room. None comes, and part of her is disappointed that Eve will not come to her, but the other part just builds excitement like stacking bricks.

Soon she is changed into comfortable clothes and she walks barefoot into the main room to find Eve sprawled inelegantly on the couch. She is in dark horrible sweatpants that she brought over from her home in London, and a ratty shirt that has seen too much wear. Oksana had tried to toss it exactly once and had found the apartment a cold place to stay for days after. Eve is facing the television, dirty dishes on the table in front of the couch, and still has not looked up. The scene should not be so attractive, but Oksana finds it more endearing that is truly reasonable.

In a few quick strides and with a small jump, Oksana lands on a bare spot on the couch, jolting Eve slightly. Eve finally looks at her, expression unamused. “Hello, Darling, did you miss me?” Oksana asks, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Eve’s mouth.

Eve turns her head away and Oksana’s kiss lands against her jaw. Oksana bites her bottom lip against an amused smile. She kisses Eve’s cheek on purpose next and then further up, behind her ear, where she breathes in deeply and catches a familiar scent.

“Oh you have missed me,” she teases. She only grins more when Eve turns back to her with pursed lips. She can tell the other woman is trying not to smile.

“How was work,” Eve asks.

Oksana shrugs. “Quick and simple.” She leans in until she nearly goes cross-eyed trying to look at Eve. “Tell me you missed me.”

Eve leans forward and kisses her quickly. “Shut up.”

* * *

 

They walk arm and arm down the boulevard back toward the apartment. Eve is talking animatedly and Oksana is watching her and occasionally humming in acknowledgement. She didn’t care much for the movie they had seen and honestly can’t get a bead on how Eve truly felt about it yet either. Her discussion is passionate but mostly negative.

“So,” Oksana says when Eve finally takes a breath, “you didn’t like it then?”

Eve jerks back, almost unlocking their arms before pulling back in. “What? No, I loved it!”

Oksana tilts her head a little on instinct and tries not to smile. “My misunderstanding,” she says in concession.

“I was disappointed by some aspects of the adaptation,” Eve starts again, trying to clarify, and Oksana leans against her.

Eve is warm along her side and the night air is calm around them. They stop at a café that is near the apartment for tea and cakes and Oksana keeps up a little better with Eve’s rambling opinions. She spends most of her time watching the other woman speak and Eve seems to finally catch on.

“What?” she wipes at her face with a napkin, as if Oksana wouldn’t have interrupted her immediately to make fun of her if she’d made a mess of herself.

Oksana just smiles. “I like you so much.”

Eve looks away, uncomfortable with the truth as she usually is. It just makes Oksana happier.

“Thank you for going to the movie with me.”

Eve brushes her words away. “You hated it.”

Oksana reaches out and touches her fingertips to the back of Eve’s hand. “You liked it though.”

Eve’s dark eyes regard her over her tea cup for a long moment. “Let’s go home,” she says finally.

* * *

 

Oksana’s hand shakes just enough that the door to the apartment closes with more force than she meant for it to. The noise echoes in the short hallway and she winces at the sound.

“Oksana?” Eve calls out almost immediately. She sounds cross.

Oksana barely has time to turn toward the living room before Eve is there.

“Where have you been?” she demands immediately, and Oksana was right to think she was cross, but there’s a hint of worry in her tone and that makes her the littlest bit happy. “You were supposed to be back two days ago.” Eve flicks on the lamp by the door and Oksana winces again. The darkness of the hallway had hidden the mess of her face well enough but now the full glory of her busted lip and blue-black jaw would be on display. Eve gasps in horror at the sight and reaches out to gently touch the bruises. “What happened.”

“Just a complication.” The pressure of Eve’s cool fingers hurts in the best way. “You should see the other guy.”

This is almost too much. They don’t go into detail about Oksana’s job and it works for them. Eve scowls unhappily. “I’m sure I don’t want to. Come on, lets get you some ice.”

They end up on the couch a few minutes later, Oksana with a kitchen towel wrapped around a bag of ice pressed to her face and her back against Eve’s front. Eve reaches out and flicks on the television. Some midday drama is playing. Oksana has never seen it before but Eve seems interested. She mindlessly cards her fingers through Oksana’s hair as they watch the show, and slowly, so, so slowly, Oksana relaxes.

* * *

 

The curtains are blowing in the cool breeze and Oksana is spread out on the bed for Eve, nude and unabashed. She has two handfuls of dark hair that she pulls hard as she grinds down on the tongue between her legs. Eve might have started this with no idea what she was doing, but she was a quick learner, and Oksana was a willing subject to learn on.

She cries out into the cool morning air, and the breeze cools the sweat on her body as soon as it forms.

Eve’s nails rake down Oksana’s outer thighs and she cries out again, pulling at the magnificent hair in her hands.

* * *

 

Oksana is waiting in the living room with Eve arrives home. There’s a pale blue box with a white ribbon on the table in front of her and Eve eyes it with some trepidation.

“A present,” Oksana explains.

This is not an unusual occurrence. Oksana delights in giving Eve expensive clothes and perfumes and shoes, but this box is different. This occasion is different.

Eve sits on the couch by Oksana and receives an abrupt kiss on the cheek in response. Oksana is practically bouncing in excitement but she can’t stop herself. But Eve doesn’t pick up the box. Instead she passes half the takeout she had gone to fetch over to Oksana and breaks apart her chopsticks, not even giving the box a second glance.

“Eve,” Oksana whines, pushing her food onto the table and leaning forward on her hands toward Eve.

Eve ignores her and slurps up some noodles. It’s not an attractive look. Oksana loves it.

“Please,” Oksana teases and Eve glares at her without any heat. Oksana bats her lashes and brings her hands up under her chin.

“Fine,” Eve huffs and she puts down her food and reaches for the long thin box.

Oksana feels like she might vibrate out of her skin while she watches Eve carefully undo the ribbon and open the lid.

A string of perfect pearls on a bed of black velvet is inside and Eve’s eyes go wide. Oksana does bounce now because Eve can no longer pretend to be unaffected. She reaches out a finger to touch the pearls. “They’re lovely.”

“I saw them and thought of you.”

“You think of me when you see anything.”

Oksana shrugs. “True.” She reaches out and takes the necklace from the box. Eve turns without prompting and Oksana’s fingers ghost over the skin of her neck. “Beautiful.”

* * *

 

There’s a jolt and Villanelle comes to suddenly, her finger nearly slipping on the trigger of her gun.

“I’m sorry!” the cab driver cries out, seeing the movement of the gun in the rear view mirror.

Villanelle can only grunt in pain and hold her hand down harder on the wound. “How much longer?” she demands. Blood is seeping out around her fingers in a steady trickle and she knows there’s not too much time left before she passes out for good.

“It’s just the next street over.”

Villanelle nods and leans back in the seat. She stares out the window and tries in vain to think of anything but that woman.

 


End file.
